De l'influence de l'atmosphère sélénite
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: /De Cape et de Crocs/ De l'influence de l'atmosphère sélénite sur les humeurs terriennes. Petit recueil de minifics. 1: léger Hermine/Séléné; 2: Mendoza; 3: projet d'expériences culinaires; 4: Mademoiselle/le Maitre d'arme; 5: Hermine/Lope; 6: sonnet mortuaire
1. ¡ Mujeres !

_**De l'influence de l'atmosphère sélénite sur les humeurs terriennes**_

_(oui, j'ai un amour débordant pour les très longs titres XD)_

_Juste un p'tit recueil de minific sur "De cape et de crocs", rien de prodigieux, sans doute surtout des bunny plus ou moins stupides..._

**Fandom: **De cape et de crocs

**Disclaimer:** (Monsieur Apollon, musique...) Lalalala-lalala... _De cape et de crocs_, oh-ooooh, BD tellement chouette que quand tu la lis tu deviens accro, oh-oh-ooooh (admirez la rime) Elle est de qui, lalali, elle est de qui ? Elle est d'Ayroles et Masbou, hou-houhouuuu, et quand j'écris dessus je ne me fais pas de sous, hou houhouuu. Gloire à eux, gloire à eux, de Venise au plus hauts des cieux ! Gloire à eux, ils sont géniaux jusqu'au bout, houhou, gloire à Ayroles et Masbou ! (tatsoin)

**Paring: **léger HermineSéléné (mais surtout HermineLope, et ArmandSéléné dans le fond...)

**Timeline:** Acte VI, juste après le départ d'Armand et Lope à la recherche du maître d'arme.

Pour **ylg,** publié la première fois le 20/07/08 pour le femslash day (avec un jour de retard)

--

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pouvoir l'entendre, Hermine déversa un flot de jurons en espagnol à l'adresse des deux silhouettes qui continuaient de s'éloigner au grand galop. Une oreille attentive aurait remarqué le "¡Cariño!" apparemment incongru, perdu au milieu des injures, mais Séléné n'avait jamais jugé bon de se montrer attentive à tout ce qui étaient propos violents ou grossiers.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre en colère, la réprimanda-t-elle tristement. Ils font cela pour aider ces gentils sélénites...

"Aider ces gentils sélénites", oui bien sûr, il y avait de cela, elle le savait et c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait attendu qu'ils soient éloignés pour laisser libre cour à sa colère. Mais personne n'irait lui faire croire que ce n'était pas aussi tout simplement par goût de l'aventure, et du danger. Danger qui, soit disant, ne conviendrait pas aux dames. Cette mentalité la mettait dans une rage folle.

Tiens, si elle avait eu un Andreo sous la main, elle se serait bien jeté dans ses bras, juste pour montrer à ce damné hidalgo qu'elle aussi savait le mettre hors de lui !

- Ne croyez pas... souffla Séléné, une main posée sur sa poitrine. Ne croyez pas que vous êtes la seule à être affectée par leur départ...

Une larme perlait au coin de ses yeux clair de Terre. Elle chercha son mouchoir, avant de se rappeler qu'il galopait vers l'horizon, contre une fourrure aimée, et la larme coula sur sa joue rose. Elle l'essuya du bout de ses doigts fins aux ongles parfaits.

Hermine la trouva fort belle.

Et après tout... Faute d'Andreo... La douce vénitienne n'était-elle pas sa soeur de lait ?

La bohémienne glissa une main caressante autours de la taille de son amie et l'attira doucement à elle.

- Je sais, ma pauvre chérie, murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes deux âmes en peine... Mais nous nous consolerons l'une l'autre. N'est ce pas que nous nous consolerons ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Séléné avec un adorable sourire sans sembler rien entendre à l'allusion.

Hermine retira sa main, soudain gênée par sa propre audace.

Bah, se dit-elle, cela n'avais pas grand intérêt sans un grand d'Espagne pour retrousser ses babines en grognant. D'ailleurs lui même aurait-il compris ? - le français, oui, cela ne faisait pas de doute, mais cet amidonné dévot, allez savoir...

De plus elle avait soudain l'odieuse impression d'abuser de la candeur d'une innocente...

Et, mais cela elle se le dit plus bas, elle sentait un bien cruel danger à jouer à ce jeu là.


	2. Mendoza

**Fandom: **_De cape et de crocs_

**Personnages: **Mendoza

**Timeline: **n'importe quand, absolument n'importe quand après l'acte I... Ou non, disons plutôt l'acte III puisqu'il y a mention de Séléné...

0o.

Une toque ? Pourquoi pas, pour les petits matins d'hivers frisquets... Quoiqu'à Malte, même les petits matins d'hivers n'étaient que rarement frisquets... Une descente de lit, alors ? Non, la couleur s'accorderait mal avec celle de la décoration de sa chambre... Il avait bien sûr songé à en faire une étole qu'il aurait offerte à la belle Séléné, peut-être comme cadeau de fiançailles, mais nul doute que cette adorable gourde aurait refusé de la porter...

Tout en passant distraitement son doigt sur la cicatrice de sa pommette, le capitaine se dit que la meilleure solution restait toujours d'en faire la doublure de son manteau... Mais mieux valait examiner toute les possibilités et prendre sa décision dès maintenant pour ne pas hésiter quand enfin il l'aurait... C'est fou tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec la fourrure d'un renard...


	3. considérations culinaires

**Fandom: **_De cape et de crocs_

**Personnages: **Armand et Lope

**Timeline: **je dirai n'importe quand entre l'acte I et l'acte VII...

**Note:** J'avais envie de forme théâtrale, mouai, ça me prend des fois...

--

**Armand: **Ce que je vous propose, Lope, c'est d'attaquer ce tracas d'un point de vu culinaire...

**Lope, **_dubitatif_**:** Culinaire, dites-vous ?

**Armand:** Tout à fait. Culinaire.

**Lope:** Auriez-vous faim, Don Armando ?

**Armand,**_ balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main_**:** Le dernier repas que nous prîmes commence, il est vrai, à paraître lointain, mais là n'est pas la question. Je tiens peut-être une solution sérieuse à votre souci...

**Lope, **_ne semblant pas vraiment croire la solution en question "sérieuse" _**:** Poursuivez...

**Armand:** C'est bien simple: il vous suffit de les considérer comme des mets !

**Lope, **_soudain nauséeux _**:** Huuurck...

**Armand:** Allons, faites un tout petit effort ! Il est vrai que cru ce n'est pas fameux... _(Lope plaque sa main contre sa gueule, écoeuré, sans doute au souvenir d'un détail de leur séjour dans les cachots vénitiens)_ mais imaginez... cuisinés avec art... En broche, par exemple ! Tentez de vous représenter... _(gourmand)_ leur peau en train de dorer à la chaleur d'un feu ronflant, le jus de viande dont il faudrait les arroser tout les quarts d'heure...

**Lope:** Vous allez me rendre malade... D'ailleurs avez vous seulement songé aux maladies ? C'est pleins de maladies ces... ces choses !

_Armand soupire. _

**Armand:** Bien, la broche ne vous convient pas, trouvons un autre mode de cuissons... Vous trouverez peut-être plus salubre de faire bouillir leur chair... La viande, bouillie, perd de sa saveur, mais avec une sauce au vin blanc et... peut-être des raisins... Oh, oui, des raisins ! _(se pourléchant les babines)_ Avec un soupçon de poivre et servi avec une jardinière d...

**Lope:** Armando, ça suffit, j'exige de comprendre où vous voulez en venir - ou que vous vous taisiez !

**Armand:** C'est pourtant simple ! Si vous parveniez à avoir, quand vous le vouliez, l'appétissante vision d'un ragoût fumant, vous pourriez avantageusement remplacer votre sentiment de frayeur par...

**Lope:** Par une nausée, merveilleux...

**Armand:** Vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté ! Je suis certain que c'est fameux, un fricassé de rat...

_(désolée si je vous ai coupée l'appétit, c'était un bunny provoqué par la scène de l'acte I où on voit Armand avec la queue d'un rat, encore frétillante, qui dépasse de la gueule XD...)_


	4. Mademoiselle

**Personnage:** Mademoiselle/le Maître d'arme

écrit en janvier 2009 pour **ylg** sur le prompt "la plume et l'épée"

0o.

Belle femme qu'elle était, Mademoiselle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être ardemment courtisée. Adolescente elle s'en était amusée ; puis s'était vite lassée. Ces jeunes hommes étaient tous les mêmes, mièvres et bellâtres, à croire qu'il n'en existait pas d'autre espèce sur l'astre lunaire…

Quand arriva ce terrien, elle ne lui prêta d'abord qu'une curiosité précieusement scientifique ; assez malsaine, à vrai dire, le genre de curiosité qu'on accorde aux monstres. Oh, il était loin d'être beau. La moustache en broussaille sous ce cap incongru de chair et d'os… Assurément, il était loin des canons de la statuaire – et semblait ne le savoir que trop bien. Et pourtant…

Pourtant elle avait été séduite, voilà tout. Celle que les aimables mines des sélénites n'avaient pu émouvoir, c'est la rime riche et la lame sûre de ce terrien susceptible et bretteur qui l'avait trouvées. Elle aimait son éloquence ; elle aimait sa science, et son habilitée. Plume ou épée à la main, toujours il se démarquait et touchait juste.

Elle avait été séduite, oui. Et le maître d'arme avait appris à ses dépends qu'il est certaines femmes qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais séduire.


	5. honneur et bienséance

**Couple:** Hermine/Lope

Ecrit en octobre 2009, dans un arbre à drabble, avec pour point de départ: _'question d'honneur !'_

100 mots

-

Question d'honneur et de bienséance. C'est ainsi que Lope expliquait son comportement vis à vis d'Hermine.

Hors de question de poser délibérément son coeur aux pieds de la gitane, en lui assurant qu'elle pouvait, si l'envie la prenait, le piétiner à loisir. Hors de question aussi de flatter, minauder, versifier -d'ailleurs il ne savait faire...

S'il devait lui prouver son amour, se serait par sa force et son courage. Et si elle l'acceptait, elle le ferait par les liens du mariage.

Question d'honneur et de bienséance.

Question de fierté mal placée et de manque de confiance en soi selon Armand...


	6. sonnet mortuaire

**Personnages/Couple : **Armand et Lope

_En mai 2012, prise d'une folie meurtrière, je me suis proposée, sur mon LJ, d'écrire des mini-deathfics sur des couples d'amis. **Nelja** m'a demandé Armand et Lope._

_Et sous forme de sonnet (avec des vers bancals) parce que j'aime les défis stupides..._

ooo

Je croyais l'amitié un trésor éternel,  
Que rien ne résistait à votre lame agile,  
J'en avais oublié comme la vie est fragile,  
Que même vous, mon ami vous étiez mortel.

Quand ma voix s'est élevée pour lancer vers le ciel  
Dans un cri déchirant une négation futile,  
Je me suis rappelé que dans ce monde hostile  
La terne réalité a un dur goût de fiel.

J'aimerais n'être que tristesse, vraie mais digne et sereine  
Or mon âme s'entache de colère et de haine.  
J'aimerais n'être que vengeance or le deuil m'engourdit.

Que Dieu que vous aimiez vous accueille en son sein  
Et s'il ne le fait pas, ma foi, c'est un coquin  
Qui ne mérite pas mieux que mon profond mépris.


End file.
